Now & Forever
by deer1994
Summary: Renesmee Mimi and Jacob 75-100 Years into the future. What happans? Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters. I do own the made up characters.


Now and Forever By AA

Chapter 1: The Start

I woke up from a dazed sleep with Jacob breathing heavily next to me. God. He must have had a long night running with the pack. I wonder when he got in last night. Oh well. He does so much. I'm glad we can spend eternity together.

God, this is creepy. Why am I watching him sleep? I always yell at him when he watches me sleep. It's just so creepy. I just want to attack him when he does that. Which I have. Instincts suck.

I miss my family though, my parents and my (vampire) grandparents. My human relatives and my parents' human relatives have already died a long time ago. I mean, I miss them too, but I haven't thought about them in a while. They are in Italy, hanging out with the Volturi. But we couldn't go because of Jake's commitments to the pack, plus he's afraid to fly. And you can't really get to Italy from La Push by ground.

I think my vampire family is going to take power soon from them and then the headquarters will be here. It'll be exciting. I mean, the world will change completely because if that.

I want to have kids. I know that the rest of our circle will be happy. Little vampire-werewolf-human babies. How adorably scary. They'll be hot. I just know it. Two baby girls and two baby boys. I already know their names. But I don't know how they'll turn out though. That's the scary part. But we never have time to make them. I'm always asleep when he gets home and I don't like having that type of fun when I first wake up. Jake just has to get home early one of these days. It puts a strain on our relationship. But that's how my parents must have felt when they got me.

"Why are you watching me sleep?" Jake asked sleepily. God. I can't believe I was doing that. I mean, I hate it when he does that to me.

"I am not watching you sleep. I am staring off into space in your direction. Duh." I replied.

"Obviously." Jake pulled me into a bear hug. I think wolf hug is the correct term actually.

"Yes. Obviously." I giggled.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked, curiously looking at me.

"Just things."

"Like babies and families and happiness." He sniffed my hair. "You smell good. Like sleep."

"How did you know I was thinking about that? And by the way, I always smell good." I answered.

"You always think about that. What's for breakfast?" He asked hungrily.

"How about you have eggs and bacon and muffins and butter. And I'll have your leftovers." I said.

"Come on. You know we always have company and you have to eat something."

"OK. I'll have some eggs. Just don't eat them before I can get to them."

"Hey Martin, Sammy, Jules, Craig, Seth, and Leah. How are you doing this morning?" I called.

"We're tired and annoyed, like usual. How about you? You smell weird." Julian answered. Julian has ruffled brown hair and a really nice body. Then again they all do. Excpet Leah. I do not roll that way. But she is really pretty. But annoying. Seth is Leah's brother. They look exactly alike, but with moss green eyes. He has imprinted on a girl from San Francisco named Dyani. I like her. But she's 15. I don't know how they met though.

Craig looks like a Native American James Dean. You just want to jump him. But I have Jacob, whom I can jump almost whenever I want to. Except in the mornings and when he is out with the pack, which is practically all the time. So things change.

Martin and Sammy are identical twins. They have the same deep chocolate brown eyes, broad shoulders, and black buzz cut hair. You can tell the difference between them easily because Sam has eyes that smile all the time and Martin always just stares at you. You can't tell any emotion from him. It is said that he saw his mom kill herself. I feel bad for him some of the time. The rest of the time I want to slap him to make him talk or show emotion.

"I'm OK. Could be better, could be worse. But I do not smell weird. I smell like me and eggs."

"And sleep," Jacob said.

"You can't smell like sleep. That's just stupid," Craig said with his mouth full.

"It's rude to talk with your mouth full," said a stranger from the door. "Put on some clothes too. You guys look cold from here."


End file.
